What If?
by silvereyedsnake
Summary: What if Hermione was Draco's best friend? What if Lucius wasn't obsessed with being a pure-blood? What if Voldemort actually died at Godric's Hollow? What if Hermione goes to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts? And then decides to transfer for fifth year? What if Hermione has changed completely? What if life was normal? Or as normal as it can be in a world of magic...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set in 2012! If you don't like that, then I'm sorry. But it is. I know that Harry Potter was set in the 1990s but I wanted to set this in 2012 for the songs, technology, etc. I'm sorry. And also, Harry has always known Sirius. Remus stopped him from going after Peter. Sirius probably won't play much of a part in this but just in case I decide to bring him into it so it's not confusing. And the Triwizard Tournament takes place in fifth year. You'll see why.**

**Disclaimer: Tom Felton is as cute as a button! However, he is not a button. When he turns into a button, I'll own Harry Potter.**

Hermione dragged herself out of bed. She was seriously dreading today. It was the 27th of August, 5 days before she should be starting Hogwarts and also the day she left for France. Her parents were putting her into Beauxbatons and pulling her away from England, away from Draco. Draco had been her best friend since the first day at primary school. Ever since the first day, they had been inseparable. Hermione remembered it clearly.

_She ran across the playground, excited at the thought of going to school. She'd wanted to start school for ages now, always asking during the summer how many days it was until she started Primary 1. As she changed her steps to a skip, she noticed three heads of platinum blonde hair._

_"Now, son, you need to keep an eye out for anyone who might be magical. Okay?" Lucius whispered._

_He was crouched down to be eye level with his son as he beamed back at him. _

_"Of course father." _

_"Right, we love you son."_

_"I love you too Dad."_

_Narcissa's tears fell to the concrete as Lucius hugged his son. Draco hugged his mother then ran through the school gates and immediately bumped into a bushy haired girl. Narcissa watched as they started talking before Lucius took her hand and pulled her gently to the car. _

_"Hi! I'm Hermione!" the girl said._

_She seemed too excited for Draco's liking, but there was something pulling him towards her._

_"Draco," he replied._

_Neither of them thought for a moment that they'd be nearly as close as they would grow to be._

Hermione found out that she was a witch sometime during Primary 3 with the help of Draco. It was all confirmed just under a month ago when Professor Dumbledore came to her door. But of course, her parents just had to be awkward and make her move to France. Brilliant. She had an hour to pack and then would spend the rest of day at Draco's Manor until they had to leave for the plane. So she packed as quickly as she could and ran to get dressed.

Pulling a brush through her untameable hair, she bolted down the stairs, screaming to her mum that she was meeting Draco. She had phoned him earlier and said that she would arrive at the park half an hour earlier and asked if his dad could meet her then. Of course, he said yes so Hermione was running to the park to wait for Lucius.

Hermione felt the tears burn in the backs of her eyes when she saw the Manor. It would be the last time she would be here for years. The last time she would get to play hide and seek in the huge house. Or pick apples from the trees. Or speak to Dobby. She'd miss that little elf. He was adorable with his bat-like ears that smacked him in the face when he shook his head too vigorously. She chuckled at the memory and the tears spilled over her eyes.

"Don't cry, Hermione," Lucius said kindly, wrapping an arm around the sobbing girl's shoulders. He'd never come across as a friendly man, but when it came to Hermione and his son; he was just a big teddy bear. He couldn't say no to them. And he hated to see them upset.

"I'm gon-gonna miss it h-here," she hiccupped.

"I know, sweetheart. We'll miss you too," Lucius whispered, rocking the crying girl. "Do you want to go see Draco?"

Hermione perked up at hearing her best friend's name. She nodded quickly and Lucius chuckled at her excitement.

"He's in his room, sweetheart. Don't forget to come and say goodbye before you leave!" he shouted after her running figure.

"I won't!" she called back.

Five minutes later, a very red Hermione was running up the last set of stairs before Draco's room. She flung open the door and jumped on his sleeping figure. He sat up, bleary-eyed, and shoved her off playfully. They spent the whole day outside, playing in the apple gardens.

~oOo~

6 hours later, parents were wiping tearstained faces and hugs were being shared. Hermione's parents didn't like Draco and his parents much but put up with them anyway. The Granger's shot glares at the Malfoy's but they and the children were completely oblivious. Draco led Hermione away from their parents to say goodbye to her properly. He immediately hugged her.

"I'll miss you Mione."

"I'll miss you too Dragon."

He let go of her and fumbled around in his pockets. He pulled out a small black velvet box and pressed it into her palm.

"Open it."

Easing open the lid, she saw a shining silver heart attached to a fine silvery-gold chain. Taking a closer look, she noticed that it was actually woven from very fine hairs.

"Draco, it's beautiful," she whispered, awestruck by its delicate beauty. "Put it on me please."

The chain rested on her neck, soft and warm, as he pressed the ends of the chain together. They sealed without a clasp making sure that it wouldn't fall off if she didn't clasp it right.

"Draco?" she questioned. "What's the chain made from?"

"Two strands of unicorn hair, two strands of Veela hair and one strand of silversilk."

"What's silversilk?"

"It's the web that a newborn Acromantula spins. It's magically enhanced silver, spun into a thread. The silversilk turns into just normal cobwebs once they grow up a bit."

"Draco, this must've cost a fortune!"

"I don't care. You're worth it."

He smiled at her and she hugged him tightly.

"I love it."

"I knew you would."

She let go and smiled brightly at him despite the tears running down her face.

"Because it's made of hairs instead of a metal, there's no clasp. If you want to take it off, just hold onto the heart and say 'aperire.'

"Does it tarnish in water or anything?"

"No, the heart's goblin-made silver, and the chain is virtually indestructible because of the silversilk."

"Then I'll never take it off."

She smiled gently and Draco smiled back. The tears were staining both of their cheeks as they gave each other one last hug.

"Bye Mione."

"Bye Dragon."

**Five Years Later...**

Draco sat on the train, staring out of the window, waiting for Pansy and Blaise. Starting his fifth year, he was a prefect with Pansy. Contrary to popular belief, Pansy wasn't stupid. Not at all really. If she put more effort into her work, she could easily pass all of her exams with Es. But why should she? Daddy bought her everything she wanted. The family business would go to her chosen husband if he was suitable. Mr Parkinson seemed to think that Draco was a prime candidate for this position but he and Pansy thoroughly disagreed with him. As much as Draco loved Pansy, he saw her as a sister. They were too close to be anything more than friends.

Blaise was a different story. He worked fairly well and passed with Es and Os. But he was also a complete womanizer and party animal. He had a different girl in his bed almost every night. It was quite disturbing really. Draco wondered how he hadn't managed to catch an STD. Being all 'tall, dark and handsome' as he was, it wasn't hard for Blaise to find a girl willing to either spend a night with him in his bed or half an hour in a broom cupboard. And he drank. A lot. He must have the liver of a thirty year old. "Then again," Draco mused, "So must I considering we have the same drinking habits."

"Talking to yourself mate?" Blaise smirked as he dragged his trunk into the compartment and pulled it up into the overhead shelf.

"Yep. Musing about how we should have the livers of 30 year old guys by now."

"Too right. We really should slow down," Blaise replied, half-laughing.

"Never." Draco grinned.

"What's never happening?" Pansy chimed in as she appeared at the compartment.

"Me and Draco slowing down our drinking habits."

"You two will die when you're thirty if you keep it up!" she replied in a sing-song voice.

"We know," they replied simultaneously.

They all burst out laughing and they fell into an easy banter. It continued until just before the train about to leave. A few seconds before the train left, the compartment door slid open.

"Hey Dragon."

Draco turned away from the window, recognizing the nickname. His jaw hit the floor when he saw the black strappy killer heels on the ends of mile-long legs and the black denim shorts that covered less than the bare minimum. Her black and red Rolling Stones tie up vest top showed her black and red bellybutton piercing and clung to her curves. Her nails were painted blood red and her black leather jacket finished her look. Her once bushy brown hair now fell all the way down her back in perfect curls, ending at the base of her spine. The chocolate doe eyes were framed in black eyeliner and mascara. Her crimson lips split into a flawless smile, showing her tiny white teeth. The only way he could actually tell that this was still Hermione was that the silversilk necklace he had given her was still hung around her delicate neck. It was unmistakably Hermione, but she had changed so much. Actually no, she hadn't changed. She had grown up.

"Mione?"

"The one and only."

He finally managed to pick his jaw up off the floor and he jumped out of his seat. He flung her into the air only to catch her and twirl her in his arms. He couldn't stop grinning and only set her down when she begged him to.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What do you think?"

"In all honesty? I have no idea. Last I heard you were due to go back to Beauxbatons."

"Yeah, that's the last everyone I know has heard. Can I sit down?"

"Of course. Here, let me get your trunk."

"Trunks," she corrected, pointing to the four huge suitcases behind her. "And I'll get them myself," she smirked.

"Oh please, like you'll be able to lift them with those shoes on."

"Watch me," she said in a defiant tone.

She struggled because of the weight of the trunks but not because of the shoes. She lifted them onto the shelf as if she was wearing trainers, not 5 inch heels.

"Speaking of shoes, does your father know you're dressed like that?" he laughed.

"What does my father have to do with anything?" Draco was taken aback by her cold tone.

"Jeez Mione, I was only asking," he said, holding his hands up.

"I know, sorry, just things with my dad aren't the best. Can I start from the beginning?" she said, throwing herself into the seat next to Blaise. She across from Draco, her feet on top of his thighs and his feet on either side of her hips, just like when they were kids. "Actually, I think introductions are in order first," she laughed.

"Oh yeah. Hermione, this is Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. I met them in first year. Blaise, Pansy, this is Hermione Granger. She moved to France 5 days before we started first year at Hogwarts."

Hellos were muttered and Draco pressed Hermione for her story.

"Right, so you know how I went to Beauxbatons?" she started.

"Yeah," Draco replied.

"Well, in first year, I got an owl from my parents saying that I wasn't to come home for Christmas. So I stayed at Beauxbatons. When I went home that summer, I found out they had gotten a divorce and that I wasn't to come home at Christmas because of all the arguments. So I moved in with my mum because my dad already had a new girlfriend. I went back to Beauxbatons and at Christmas, I stayed again because I didn't want to go home. My mum had a new boyfriend and was spending it with his family so I didn't really want to be there. Over that holiday, I got close to this guy Julian. He was really sweet, still is actually. We had been close for a while and we ended up shagging over Christmas brea-"

"Didn't need to know that you lost your virginity at 13 Mione."

"Actually, you did. It's relevant. Anyway, by the time the rest of the school got back, everyone knew what had happened between us. I got called a slut and a slag and all the rest of it. There was even a rumour going around that I paid him to shag me. Gabrielle, Damien and Alex were the only people who were actually nice to me for a while. To be fair, I didn't really give Julian the chance to be nice after that episode," she laughed lightly.

"Then more rumours started flying around, saying that I sucked someone off at a party or that I gave so-and-so a hand job. Then I shagged three guys in the same place with only an hour between them. And it went on for months. Eventually people began to like me and be nice to me again but the rumours kept going so I decided to make them true. May as well get some form of enjoyment out of it, right? By the beginning of my third year, I was 'the school slut.' And I didn't care anymore. I started drinking at every party and waking up in some random guy's bed with no recollection of the night before when I was only 14.

Anyway, I went home for Christmas that year and my mum found out about my 'habits' we'll call them. So anyway, we got into a huge argument and I hated her boyfriend so I brought him into it and she threw me out. Called me an 'ungrateful whore' and sent me packing. I went to my dad's and he took me in but he wasn't best pleased. By this time, him and his girlfriend were engaged, had moved in together and she had brought her twin boys along. My dad threw money at me all the time but all of his attention went to Sophie and the boys. I went back to Beauxbatons, got into my old habits of sleeping around and drinking myself paralytic.

Things were fine during fourth year. I avoided everyone in the house when it was the holidays, going to parties, spending the night in some sleazy guy's bedroom and arriving home the next morning but my dad didn't care. But when I came home for summer just there, I heard my dad talking about me with Sophie. I found out that I am the 'unwanted bastard from a mistake he made.' He only married my mum because he comes from a high class family and it was 'the right thing to do.' He was planning on breaking off the relationship with her when she told him she was pregnant. He learned to love me and her but he wasn't happy. So anyway, when I heard him say that, I was pretty torn up about it. I cried a little bit and then my dad said that he was taking Sophie and the boys round to Sophie's mum's house for the day and they'd be back tomorrow. I obviously wasn't welcome. So I wrote him a note saying that he didn't have to worry about me anymore. I packed all my trunks and took all the money out of my bank account. I've always been able to access it but I've never needed to so I had a good £18,000 in there from everything that has been put in over the years. I went to the French Ministry and Flooed to England. I've been staying in the Leaky Cauldron for four weeks."

The compartment fell into a stunned silence. Pansy's eyes had filled with tears by the end of her story. She couldn't fathom how someone couldn't want their own daughter; her own house had always been filled with love and attention. Blaise remained stoic on the outside but even he was affected by her story. Draco was by far the worst of them though. He was gaping like fish, not knowing what to say. He was frozen with disbelief, anger and overwhelming sadness at what had happened to her. He saw tears silently rolling down her cheeks went to pull her into his lap but she shrugged him off. She wiped her tears and stood up.

"I need a Firewhiskey," she stated.

"Mione, it's 11:15 in the morning. Bit early, don't you think?"

"No. It's Friday right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that gives me two days to drink and get past a killer hangover before classes start on Monday."

Blaise, Pansy and Draco were shocked by this statement. Was she really planning on drinking all weekend?

"How will you get it anyway?" Draco asked.

"I have my ways. They sell Firewhiskey on the train, right?"

"Yeah, but only to overage wizards. They won't sell it to you."

"But they'll sell it to someone who is overage," she winked and ran out of the compartment, the others hot on her heels.

She ran along the straight corridor of the train, her hair bouncing on her back. How she managed to run in those heels was something Draco couldn't quite comprehend. She slowed to a halt after seeing no one that was overage or who would actually buy her a Firewhiskey even if she gave them the money back. But the colourful explosions coming from another compartment intrigued her. She slid the door open and they all watched her curiously. She saw multiple heads of red hair all crowding round something that Hermione couldn't see and a mess of jet-black hair sitting staring out the window. The Slytherins stayed back, knowing that if they were seen whatever Hermione's plan was wouldn't work. She tapped the tallest boy on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Who are you?" the Weasleys asked simultaneously while Harry's head turned round to look at her.

"Hermione Granger, I'm new. I'll be a fifth year."

"You're fifth year?!" a gangly boy with freckles asked incredulously.

"Yes, is there a problem?" she frowned.

"N-no, it-it's just, y-you do-don't-"

The tall boy stood up and cut him off. "Please excuse my brother. He isn't used to being around beautiful girls such as you." He kissed her knuckles and Hermione giggled. "I'm Fred, how can I help?"

"Can we talk outside? I really need your help," she asked, making her eyes go wide and making her look as innocent as possible.

"Sure," he kept a hold of her hand and led her out of the compartment.

Draco and the others backed away from the door, curious as to what Hermione would want with a Weasley. Fred took Hermione a few more steps down the train and then stopped. Hermione took one step closer to him and hooked her thumbs into his belt-loops, pulling on his jeans slightly. She raised herself up on to her tiptoes and began to suck lightly on his earlobe.

"I need a favour. Are you overage?"

"N-no," he stuttered.

"Well are you sneaky?" she ground her hips against his.

"Amazingly so," his voice slightly more even now that he was accustomed to what she was doing.

"Reckon you could nick a Firewhiskey for me? If you do, then I'll do anything you want."

"What do you mean 'anything'?"

"I'll help to relieve some 'tension', shall we say?" she said smirking at the slight tent in his jeans.

"Done."

~oOo~

Half an hour later, Fred returned to his compartment, his clothing dishevelled.

"Where the hell have you been?" George questioned.

"Were you with that girl all that time?!" Ron asked.

"What girl? There was a girl?" George asked.

"Yes, Ron, I was with her all that time. Where else would I've been?"

"Well you could've been in the bathroom," he muttered.

"I was," Fred smirked, collapsing into a seat.

"So you weren't with her all that time then?"

Fred raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Oh. What did she want with you anyway? I doubt she would've just shagged you randomly."

"Actually, little brother, we never shagged. She sucked me off-"

"Didn't need to know that," Ginny cut in.

"But yes, she did want something," Fred continued over her.

"Well what did she want?"

"A Firewhiskey."

"At this time? It's only 12 o'clock!"

"I know, I wasn't questioning it though."

"What did she look like?" George asked since he'd been away when Hermione had made her appearance.

"Bang tidy."

"Huge tits."

"Amazing legs."

Ron, Harry and Fred were all speaking across each other while George turned to Ginny, trusting her to tell him what she actually looked like. She sighed.

"Long curly brown hair, goes all the way to the base of her spine. Brown eyes that are coated in so much makeup it's a wonder she can keep them open. Skinny, tanned, flawless skin. Tiny black shorts and a tie up shirt. Black stilettos and a black leather jacket. Red nails and lips with a red and black bellybutton piercing to match."

"Don't forget her ear piercings."

"What ear piercings?"

"Oh yeah, you couldn't see them under her hair. Three in one ear cartilage and two in both of her lobes. All black diamonds or rubies."

"So basically, she's fit?"

"Hell yeah."

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"If you like girls that dress like sluts."

"The only bad time when a girl dresses like a slut is when she actually isn't one," Fred and George said together.

~oOo~

Hermione sauntered back to her compartment, popping the lid off her Firewhiskey. She pushed the door open and smirked at the three stunned Slytherin who sat across from her.

"What?"

"How?"

"Why a _Weasley_?"

Draco spat the last word like it was dirt off his shoe.

"What's wrong with the Weasley's?" Hermione asked, confused.

"They're _poor._"

"So?"

"So they're filthy. They can barely feed themselves. Why are we arguing over them anyway? Poor people aren't worth my breath," he said viciously.

"Well then I guess I'd better leave. Wouldn't want you to waste your precious rich breath on someone as filthy as me," she said in a vicious tone.

She brushed herself down and walked out of the compartment, deciding to get her trunks later. Draco stared stunned at her small figure as it walked away.

"What just happened?" Draco asked, completely bewildered. "She's not poor!"

"Actually Drake, she is," Blaise said.

"What?!"

"She might not have been poor when you knew her before but you need to remember that she has to live on £18,000 for the next 3 years at least until she can work and then god knows how long it'll be before she lands a job. £18,000 only is about 9,000 Galleons. She needs to stay in a hotel and buy food and other necessities with that. Thank God Hogwarts is free and she already has loads of clothes otherwise she'd be on the streets."

"Oh my God," Draco whispered.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Pansy said quietly, grabbing her purse.

Pansy stepped out of the compartment and went the way Hermione had gone. She seemed to have disappeared so she went to the bathrooms. She found Hermione sitting on the floor hugging her knees, the empty bottle of Firewhiskey lying in the corner. Black trails ran down her cheeks from where her tears had washed the mascara from her eyelashes. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her shoulders heaving from sobbing. Pansy's heart broke for the poor girl. She came to England alone and had been reunited with one of her best friends and then he had to say something unbelievably stupid which had reduced her to this. Pansy dropped to her knees in front of the girl, bringing Hermione out of her trance-like state. Pansy pulled some wipes out of her bag and began to gently wash away the black stains on Hermione's face. Without saying a word, she pulled Hermione to standing and soaked her face with cold water, taking down the redness and swelling immediately. After dabbing Hermione's face dry with a soft towel, she redid Hermione's makeup with some of her own.

"Thank you, Pansy."

"It was no bother, really. Sometimes Draco doesn't think before he speaks."

"Yeah, I know. He's always been like that. Even when we were kids," she laughed weakly. "But it means that he meant it. 'Poor people aren't worth his breath.' God, I feel like an idiot."

"Why?"

"Draco's always had those kind of views. Basically he's just a spoilt little rich kid. He never used to be that bad. I thought he wouldn't care about the money, you know? Clearly I was wrong."

"In all honesty, I don't think you were. Wrong, I mean. The Malfoy's and Weasley's hatred for one another go way back. Granted not for the same reasons it used to. The Malfoy's thought the Weasley's were blood traitors but Lucius changed his family's views on that but the Weasley's were still really nasty to Lucius even though the family had changed. But you can see their point. All those years of hatred don't just go away. Neither family really made an effort to put the past behind them though, so Draco just grew up to hate them. Their money's always the first thing he comments on though. I doubt he really means it."

"Hmm, we'll see. Do you think the Weasleys are blood-traitors?"

"No. I wasn't raised with all the pureblood supremacist shit."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Why?" Pansy asked.

"I'm Muggleborn."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Guess you won't be in our house then?"

"What?"

"Draco, Blaise and I are all Slytherins."

"Oh yeah. Guess I won't be."


	2. Author's Note! Important!

**Author's Note! Important!**

Right, my laptop's broken and I don't when it's going to get fixed. This means that I don't know when I'm going to to be able to update. I'm going to keep writing but I'll have to write by hand so it'll take longer and even then I won't be able to post the chapters that I've written until my laptop's fixed. I'm writing this on my friend, EleanorWeasley's, computer. You should really go and read some of her fic's though, she's a really good writer. Anyway, enough advertising. I'm so sorry that I won't be able to update and I'm also sorry if you thought that this was an update.

silvereyedsnake x


End file.
